About Last Night
by nurdgurl714
Summary: Turning to each other for comfort, one night of passion leads to new issues and questions. Are they ready? Or have they just made one of the biggest mistakes of their lives? HieixKuwabara YAOI w/ Lemons, you know how I do.
1. The Storm

**Setting: several years after Yusuke returned from the makai. Kuwabara and Kurama have been to college, Yusuke has been doing…well whatever he does, and Hiei has recently returned from the makai. **

"So fox, were you going to tell me or was I supposed to just figure it out on my own?"

"Hiei, I was going to tell you…" Kurama broke off, not sure of how to continue.

"All evidence to the contrary," Hiei observed, noting both he and Yusuke's rumpled state. The air in Kurama's house was heavy with the scent of lust and sweat.

"Hiei, I'm sorry-"

Hiei held up his hand, not wanting to hear Kurama's feeble apologies or excuses. Hiei and Kurama had been playing around with the idea of maybe, just maybe taking their friendship to the next level. He had grown impatient with Kurama's games and dodges and was coming to tell him to just forget it; but had discovered that Kurama was otherwise occupied with the detective.

"Look Hiei…" Yusuke started.

"No need for apologies," Hiei cut the detective off. "Now that the truth is out, you two can stop sneaking around." Their behavior had been sort of peculiar to the jaganshi lately; he was surprised that he didn't catch on.

"About the mission briefing the day after tomorrow-"

"If you are about to tell me that I don't have to be there then don't bother. I will see you Friday morning." He was gone before either of them could utter another word.

He took off into the trees, determined to be anywhere but there. Then the storm started. It was a bad thunderstorm with hail, lightning and thunder. Somehow he ended up in front of Kuwabara's house. He knew where he stayed because he had accompanied Yusuke and Kurama there a few times. The team got together as often as they could, and all of them were thrilled to have their fourth man back after Hiei's long stint in the makai.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara looked surprised to see his comrade, dripping wet as he opened the door. "You ok?"

"No, you fool. Look at me! I got caught in the storm."

"Why you aren't at Kurama's? Never mind! Come in!"

When Hiei, dripping wet and shivering, stepped through the door he got some kind of feeling, he didn't know what it was at the time but it wasn't unpleasant.

Kuwabara, who lived alone since his sister moved to another city with her boyfriend, rarely had company. Yusuke and Kurama were busy with their own lives. They tried to get together at least once a month other than their infrequent missions but with Kuwabara and Kurama working and Yusuke doing what he considered to be work it was not always easy. Sufficed to say he was rather lonely.

He was thrilled to have a houseguest for the evening, even if he was antisocial and insulted him constantly. Kuwabara let him take a hot shower and washed and dried his clothes, giving him a fluffy navy blue terry cloth bathrobe to wrap up in. He shared his meal with Hiei, giving him most of it since he only cooked for one these days. He fixed himself a sandwich. After that, he went to bed, stating that he had to work in the morning but Hiei was welcome to the guest room.

As Hiei settled in the soft bed between the cool sheets, he wondered why he was there. Of all his teammates, Kuwabara was the one who annoyed him most. Silly ningen, always clueless; always the last to catch on. Hiei remembered his reaction when Kuwabara found out that Yukina was his sister. It was rather comical; Kuwabara being more upset about the fact that he didn't know rather than the fact that such a sweet and innocent girl could have such a pint-sized jerk for a brother. And he was weak, so weak as compared to the rest of them. And impossibly slow. The only thing he had going for him was his strong psychic sense, and his jigen to. How the hell he had managed to obtain such a powerful weapon with his pitiful spirit energy was beyond Hiei, not that he cared enough to find out.

Hiei was drifting off to sleep when the sound of the phone ringing snapped him awake.

"Hello?" he heard Kuwabara's muffled voice from the other room.

"Toshi, what is it?" Kuwabara sounded annoyed.

"No, I'm not getting into this with you right now. Told you it was over… I gave you my reasons…no, I've heard that from you a thousand times before. Stop calling here and I gotta work tomorrow…don't even think about it…I have a guest here…No! It's nothing like that!..Look Toshi, I told you it's over. I'm trying to be nice, buy you're gonna make me mad if you keep buggin' me." Kuwabara slammed the phone down and Hiei heard him mutter a curse. He smiled to himself. He had never heard Kuwabara use such language. He wondered who he had been talking to.

_Why the hell should I care?_ He thought to himself, drifting back to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he heard the coffee grinder going. It pierced his brain. He walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that noise?"

"Sorry Hiei, the coffee grinder."

"I was sleeping!"

"Sorry! But fresh coffee always tastes better. Have some."

Hiei turned up his nose. "You have something to put in here?"

"Sure. I always take mine with one cream and sugar." He handed Hiei a mug.

Hiei tasted it. "One more cream."

They shared their breakfast in silence. Then Kuwabara went off to work. While he was at work, Hiei poked around the house, went for a walk in the park, and finally turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels and the only thing that interested him was a soap opera called _Hana Yori Dango; _it was a silly ningen romance, but somehow he couldn't turn it off. When it went off, he was bored again. He poked around the house some more, eventually ending up in Kuwabara's bedroom.

The place was a mess. There were clothes everywhere. It was if Kuwabara just took off his clothes and let everything fall where they lay. There were old plates with food stuck on them; there were papers and files all over his dresser. Hiei was alarmed. He picked up all the clothes and put them into the laundry room. Then he put all the dishes in the kitchen, to pile up with the dishes he had left from breakfast that morning. After he cleaned up the mess he was left with three problems: how to wash dishes, vacuum the floor and do laundry. He decided that he wasn't going to take the time to find out, since this wasn't his house and he didn't care.

When Kuwabara arrived home, loaded with grocery bags he was so surprised to see what Hiei had done that he decided to fix him a spectacular meal. Problem was, there were no clean dishes. Hiei studied Kuwabara's actions as he loaded the dishwasher, added the detergent and turned it on. He then watched Kuwabara as he sliced and diced the vegetables and filleted the fish, marveling at how dexterous he was with a knife.

"What'cha staring at, shorty?" Kuwabara asked, spotting Hiei eyeing him.

Hiei, embarrassed to be caught staring, was quick to deliver a clever retort. "Just marveling at the fact that you have not amputated yourself yet."

"Yeah, real funny. Don't hate on the skills."

"Hn."

"So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I told you I got caught in the storm."

"That was last night."

"Shall I leave? I don't know how long I can stand to be in the presence of a cretin," Hiei quipped, slightly and inexplicably affronted at what he thought was Kuwabara trying to get rid of him.

"I didn't say that. Besides, it's gonna storm again tonight. Might as well stay. Besides, I can't eat this awesome meal by myself."

The phone rang. As Kuwabara reached for it, he uttered the same curse he had used the previous night.

"Hello?..What now?...No you can't come over!...We've already had this-" Kuwabara walked into the back room to continue the conversation. He returned a few minutes later with a sour look on his face.

"Sorry about that. That was…never mind. Anyway," Kuwabara decided to change the subject. "The dishes are done. Now I can cook." Kuwabara took out his wok and started cooking. The way he stirred and tossed the vegetables and then the fish caught Hiei's attention, and the house was filled with a most heavenly aroma.

Kuwabara set the table with his best plates, which didn't go unnoticed by Hiei. He had seen something similar at Kurama's perhaps not quite as fancy as the fox. They had some kind of tea with the meal and sake afterwards. Hiei scoffed at the taste; ningens actually considered this alcohol?

"This is water compared to what they serve in the makai," Hiei commented.

"I'm sure it is. But I ain't drinking anymore. My tolerance is nowhere near what Urameshi's is. Tried to out drink him once, thought I was going to die from the hangover I had the next day."

Hiei laughed before he caught himself.

"Did you just…laugh?" Kuwabara said in shock.

"Only at your weakness," Hiei recovered quickly. "One whiff of something from the makai and you'd probably pass out."

"Probably," Kuwabara agreed. "That drunk guy at the Dark Tournament almost made me puke."

Hiei silently agreed. The smell of Chu's cheap liquor had turned his stomach as well.

After they ate, Kuwabara piled the dishes in the sink and got ready to leave the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to wash those?" Hiei asked, turning up his nose at Kuwabara's detestable habits.

"I cooked. Why don't you wash them?"

"I'm a guest," Hiei snorted. "Do you ningens usually have guests do the housekeeping?"

"It's common courtesy for guests to offer to do the dishes, and then the host to refuse."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Would you like me to help with the dishes?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you for offering."

"You said that you were going to refuse."

"No I didn't. I said its common courtesy to refuse."

"So why didn't you?" Hiei demanded, not really as upset as he sounded.

"Guess I don't have any manners."

"Baka," Hiei growled, walking towards the sink.

"Hiei, I was just joking. You don't have to help."

"Whatever. I offered and as you know, I am not one to renege."

"Yeah. You do have a code of honor."

Hiei stiffened. They did the dishes quietly to let the awkward moment pass. As they left the kitchen, the phone rang again.

Kuwabara answered; apparently it was the same idiot. After listening to the same back and forth nonsense for the third time, Hiei had had enough. He snatched the phone.

"What do you want?" Hiei demanded.

"Who is this?" A nasally voice demanded.

"Never mind that, idiot. Why do you keep calling here? It's obvious that he doesn't want to talk to you."

"I'm his boyfriend," the nasally voice replied. "And you need to stay out of our business."

"Look fool," Hiei warned. "I think it's pretty clear by now that Kuwabara has lost interest. Do yourself a favor and _get lost_. Understand?"

"Look here-"

"No _you _look here. I've heard this same conversation three times. And you are starting to _annoy_ me. I wouldn't advise that. Call here again and you'll find out why." Click.

Kuwabara stared at him, his jaw practically on the floor. "Did you just-"

"Obviously you don't want to talk to him. And he didn't seem to get the message. Apparently he's a bigger idiot than you."

"Thanks," Kuwabara said in disbelief.

"Who was that?" Hiei asked in spite of himself. What the hell did he care?

"That was my ex boyfriend," he explained.

"He doesn't seem to think so," Hiei replied.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Yeah, he always had a problem seeing things other than his way," he explained.

"Why did you break up?" he asked, curious. _Oh well, might as well hear the whole story, _he thought.

"Because he kept…cheating on me," Kuwabara sighed, a look of sadness in his piercing blue eyes.

Hiei was angry for him. Despite his annoyance, he knew Kuwabara was sensitive and had a fragile heart. Plus, he often considered infidelity of any kind to be one of the lowest crimes one could commit.

"Over and over," Kuwabara continued. "Finally got tired of it and ended it. That was over a month ago. He still calls here almost every day apologizing. It's getting annoying."

"So do you still have…" he stopped short, wondering why he wanted to know if Kuwabara was still in love with this dirtbag.

"Not really," he replied. "If I did, then I would have taken him back already. But after that last time, and it was with someone I knew…"

Hiei flinched. He hadn't thought of the incident with Kurama since he got here. Kuwabara studied him.

"You OK?"

"Of course!" he snapped.

"If you say so," Kuwabara shrugged. "If you wanna talk about it," he stopped. "Anyway I'm about to head to bed. You want to shower first?"

In the shower, Hiei wondered why he hadn't thought about the incident with Kurama and Yusuke. Maybe he wasn't as in to it as he previously thought. He had virtually forgotten about it, but then it had suddenly jabbed him again. He still couldn't figure out why he intervened in Kuwabara's conversation. True enough, he was tired of hearing them argue but it still wasn't like him to get involved with someone else's business. He told himself it was because of the kindness paid to him by Kuwabara.

After he got out of the shower he rejoined Kuwabara in the living room. Kuwabara ended up spilling the whole story to Hiei. Kuwabara had met the guy in college and they had dated on and off for two years. After the first time Kuwabara caught him cheating he broke up with him, but after a few apologies and crocodile tears they were back together. The last straw was when he discovered him with one of his old roommates from college. He broke it off for good, tiring of the on again, off again, merry-go-round.

By then Hiei was on the couch with him, sitting at the opposite end. He asked Kuwabara why he had stayed with him so long.

Kuwabara sighed, reclining on the couch. "I guess I wasn't ready to move on yet. I used to think that it was me, you know? I mean, he was like the hottest guy on campus and I'm well…you know, not much to look at. But after a while I just got tired of being used."

"Well, obviously he didn't deserve you. You should not waste your good qualities on such a lowlife."

"Wow, Hiei that's the nicest thing you ever said to me. Even your compliments turned into insults."

"Hn. Don't get used to it."

"I'll try not to."

Kuwabara turned to a boring documentary and they both drifted off to sleep. Hiei somehow ended up on top of Kuwabara as they attempted to share the small couch, which was already inadequate for Kuwabara's 6'3" frame.

Kuwabara woke up first, and decided that he would rather not suffer what Hiei might do to him if he found himself on top of Kuwabara. He slid out from under Hiei and headed to his private bathroom, hopping in the shower before going to bed, missing the warmth of the little dragon.

Hiei woke up, wondering why he was on the couch instead of in the bed in the guest room. His memory returned in pieces, the conversation, the boring TV show, drifting off to sleep. How he had crawled on top of Kuwabara's firm body and slept. He got up and headed to the guest room; or at least that's where his mind was focused on. His feet carried him past his room into Kuwabara's. The door was open.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, his mind confused, but his body already sliding over to accommodate an extra body in bed.

Hiei said nothing, he just slid in bed beside him and went back to sleep. Kuwabara, a wild sleeper and not used to having anyone in the bed with him, was soon sprawled over the bed with one arm and one leg on top of Hiei. As the slept, he eventually curled his body around the little fire demon and wrapped his arms around him. This woke Hiei up; cuddling with someone was definitely something he wasn't used to. He felt something poking him in the back. Was that his…? No, it couldn't be. He reached down to be sure. It was! He wrapped his hand around Kuwabara's huge and semi-erect penis, his hand causing both the member and its owner to spring awake.

"Hiei?"

Hiei jerked his hand back, both embarrassed and horrified at what he'd done. He muttered something resembling an apology and left the room with lightning speed. He retreated to his bed; cold and empty and buried his head under the pillow. _What the hell just happened?_ _Did I really just grab his…What was I thinking? But it felt so…_

He thought of the thick cock he had just abandoned with its smooth shaft and rounded head, and how it had sprung to life when he had touched it. _It was just a natural reaction,_ he reasoned. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he was surprised when he felt the bed move downward to accommodate the weight of the second body climbing into it.

"Kuwabara? What are you-"

"You started something shorty," Kuwabara answered, gently pushing Hiei down on his back. "I've come to finish it."

**Uh-oh! We all know what that means! But are they ready for such a step, after all they hate each other, don't they? And what repercussions will this night of passion bring? Find out as **_**About Last Night **_**continues!**

**Notes: This may be a cliché theme, a one night stand turning into a romance, but I write whatever's on my mind so if you don't like it then…you know what to do.**

**Also: Yusuke and Kurama are NOT jerks here. I just needed a reason for Hiei to end up at Kuwabara's. Can't you tell he really wasn't into it? I think that theme has been used a couple of times too but you know…whatever!**

**Timeonmyhands & Angelus1889: This one's for you.**

**Twistedmind29: I got something for you too, babes. And we posted a new story at almost the same time. How awesome is that!**

**Pyrosnightmare, Lostcause6661, and MsTuffcy: Hope you decide to join me here.**

**Everyone else: WELCOME!**


	2. What of it?

**Last time on **_**About Last Night**_

**Hiei discovers that the relationship that he had been pondering with Kurama will not be. He retreats to Kuwabara's place. They talk and have dinner. It is discovered that Kuwabara has recently ended a relationship. They end up in bed together, Hiei touches Kuwabara…ahem…and then retreats to his room, with Kuwabara on his heels, promising to finish what they started.**

Hiei stared with wide ruby eyes at the gentle giant looming over him. The only sounds that could be heard were the rain beating against the window, with the occasional clap of thunder. The flashes of lightning revealed Kuwabara's muscled frame in snatches, the washboard abs, the well-defined chest muscles and powerful arms. He had never noticed Kuwabara's body before. Hiei turned away, his cheeks burning and blood rushing to his midsection.

Kuwabara leaned down and gently brushed Hiei's lips with his own. Hiei, stunned for a few moments, took a while to respond. Kuwabara had begun to pull away when Hiei grabbed his head and guided him back down. Kuwabara coached Hiei's shy and inexperienced mouth with his own, slowly and gently. By the time Kuwabara had introduced Hiei to his tongue he had gained more confidence, kissing back urgently with a longing and desire he had never felt.

Hiei ran his hands up and down Kuwabara's strong back and traced his hands over the ripples in his chest and abs, amazed at what he felt. He had never touched another man's body before other than for combative reasons, or a quick rut. But now he was…exploring. Kuwabara released Hiei's mouth and travelled to his ear.

"Like what you feel?" he whispered, his breath warm and his breath husky, causing Hiei to shiver in delight.

Hiei couldn't respond. His breath was caught in his throat, but was forced out along with a moan when Kuwabara traced his tongue around Hiei's ear.

"So you like that huh?" Kuwabara whispered as he continued his delightful torture. Hiei could only gasp and nod.

Hiei squirmed and wiggled as Kuwabara moved to his neck, he was impossibly ticklish there. He moved to the other side, smiling into Hiei's neck and he kissed and caressed it. His long eyelashes, almost invisible unless seen up close, tickled Hiei's ear. This playful torture was too much for Hiei, as he struggled to break free.

"I see you are a little ticklish there," Kuwabara observed. He returned to Hiei's lips, kissing with more urgency this time, letting his presence be known. Hiei tugged at Kuwabara's boxers, tearing the material as Kuwabara removed Hiei pants and freed his erect cock, now dripping with pre-cum and harder than ever. Kuwabara paused for one moment to pull away his the remnants of his underwear. Hiei caught view of the enormous cock, long, thick, strong and glistening. Hiei trembled with lust, so anxious was he to ravish the huge member with his hands and mouth.

Kuwabara leaned down over the fire demon, rubbing their hard, throbbing dicks together in a slow, circular motion with his hips. He took one of Hiei's erect buds in his mouth, licking and caressing it while nipping it gently.

Hiei, whom had been struggling to maintain control, lost it at this moment.

"Oh! Ahhhhh," he cried out, desperately running his fingers through Kuwabara's burnished waves. He couldn't believe this was happening. Never before had been interested in foreplay, nor had anyone he had been with bothered to suggest it. He was close to climax when Kuwabara suddenly pulled away.

And involuntary whine escaped Hiei's lips. He was wanton, hot, and trembling with desire. He opened his eyes and saw that Kuwabara had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. What was he going to do now? Kuwabara kissed a trail further and further south…so he was going to…

"Uhhhhh! Oh!" Hiei yelled as Kuwabara took his aching cock in his mouth, licking on the head before taking the entire member, slowly, teasingly into his mouth. As Kuwabara did things with his tongue and mouth that he had never imagined, he knew himself to be close to climax. Kuwabara sensed this as well and sped up his strokes and licks.

"I'm gonna…shit…KAZUMA!" Hiei shouted, releasing his seed into Kuwabara's awaiting mouth and elsewhere. He had called Kuwabara by his first name, much to Kuwabara's delight, for he only allowed a few the privilege. As Hiei panted and attempted to recover himself, Kuwabara teased his entrance with a lubricated finger before sliding it in. A foreign feeling to him, for he had never been on the bottom. By the look on his face, Kuwabara had sensed this as well.

"Now I want you to enjoy yourself shorty," Kuwabara whispered huskily. "Let me show you a new experience." At that exact moment Kuwabara found what he was seeking, a hidden spot of pleasure that Hiei had not known existed. He called out his lover's name again, moving with him as Kuwabara massaged the spot back and forth. Kuwabara took the opportunity to add another finger, for Hiei was impossibly tight. Hiei was caught, desiring to explore this new pleasure more but also wanting Kuwabara to bury that delicious mule of a cock inside him. Kuwabara, sensing his torment, made the decision for him.

"You ready for this?" he asked Hiei as he stroked his long member to coat it with lubricant.

"Fuck me." It was an imperative in the tone that Kuwabara usually associated with the fire apparition.

Kuwabara took one of Hiei's hips with his strong grip and grasped the headboard with the other for leverage and slowly began to penetrate. Hiei's muscles clenched involuntarily, not being used to such a massive intrusion. His eyes bulged and he sucked in his breath.

"Relax shorty," he said, stroking his hips gently. As Hiei began to unclench, Kuwabara slid further and further into Hiei's depths, letting out a moan of delight at having his aching cock caressed at last. Instead of pausing, he moved slow and steady, allowing Hiei time to adjust. Hiei, impatient as ever, grew tired of this slow pace.

"What are you doing?" he growled. "Faster."

"How's this shorty?" Kuwabara teased as he increased his pace ever so slightly, knowing this would not suffice.

"You wanted to show me something? Well I'm not impressed. NOW FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Hiei demanded.

No sooner had he gotten his demand out of his mouth before he was gasping in pleasure at the force of Kuwabara's thrusts, aimed at that bundle of nerves discovered earlier. Kuwabara panted and groaned, muttering Hiei's name over and over again as he slammed into him again and again. Hiei, finally satisfied that his orders had been followed, responded vigorously, meeting Kuwabara thrust for thrust. He wrapped his legs around Kuwabara's waist and pulled him closer, the friction caressing his newly erect cock.

"Kazuma…oh Kazuma...fuck…harder…faster…deeper…" Hiei panted, not sure of how much more he could take.

"Hiei…Hiei…Hiei…mmmm…you feel so…hot…mmmm…" He quickened his pace, for his climax was approaching. "I'm almost there shorty. Come with me," he urged, sitting up so that Hiei could massage himself to another orgasm.

"Hiei I'm…geez you're so hot…oh…shit! Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted, along with a string of other impressive curses that Hiei had never heard him use.

"Ahhhhh….FUCK! Kazuma!" Hiei roared, finding his release again.

Impossibly exhausted, Kuwabara collapsed beside Hiei, too tired even to go and retrieve a cloth to clean up with.

The next morning, Hiei was the first to awaken to the sound of soft snoring beside him. As he sat up, sharp pains reminded him of the previous night. He remembered the most sensual and emotional sexual escapade that he had ever experienced. He remembered how Kuwabara, this clumsy buffoon of a man, had worshipped his body and only sought to bring him pleasure, coaxing not one, but two explosive orgasms from him.

As he entangled himself from Kuwabara's arms the euphoria subsided, he was sticky with the remains of their passion. As he showered, he pondered over why he had chosen to allow Kuwabara to make love to him. Wait a minute…what did he just say? Make love? But how else to describe it? It had not been just sex, a quick fuck to sate his libido. And he had actually…bottomed. He always felt that only the weak was uke but he had submitted without a second thought. What were these emotions? Emotions were a distraction; they compromised judgment. He resolved that not only would he not do that again, but he could no longer stay here, lest he be tempted again.

Kuwabara stirred in an empty bed. The warm body he was sharing with had disappeared. His first thought was that he had fled, but he could still feel his energy in the house and he heard the shower running. He sat up; cringing at the sticky mess they left. He stripped off the sheets and headed to his own shower, pondering his actions the previous night. What had he done? It was as if he was himself, but at the same time not himself. It had started the previous night, when Hiei had showed up at his door to escape the storm. He hadn't known why he came there instead of Kurama's and had decided it wasn't important. It was a pleasure to have some company, even if the company couldn't stand him. Since he had resolved to end it with Toshi for good his nights were lonely. Even though Hiei was in the next room he was comforted. Then they had breakfast together and he went to work, his focus often being interrupted by wondering whether Hiei would be there when he got back. He decided that the demon had probably had enough of him and would be gone when he got home. Even so, he decided to go by the market and pick up a few things.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that not only was Hiei there, but he had cleaned up as well. Kuwabara was impossibly messy and disorganized. It was pleasant to have someone to cook for, besides himself. What most shocked him was what Hiei had said to Toshi, who was growing impossibly difficult and persistent. He had a pleasant dream that night, of doing something he had never imagined with someone he had definitely not imagined being with. He was awakened by a warm hand wrapped around his manhood which had awakened a desire in him that he didn't know existed. What had happened next was the most sensual experience that he had ever had. He was no virgin, but had only one other partner besides Toshi. He had always enjoyed pleasing his partner; which is no doubt why Toshi was reluctant to give him up, but never had he been so devoted to pleasing as he was last night.

His train of thought was interrupted by the shower running cold, having used up all of the hot water with his pondering of his predicament. And yes, it was a predicament. He was convinced that he could get used to the idea of having Hiei around, although he was sure that Hiei would not be interested in attachments. But the way he had responded last night was…

He stepped out of the cold shower. To his surprise, Hiei was still there, gazing out of the living room window, seemingly lost in thought. Kuwabara greeted him. In lieu of a greeting Hiei informed him that it was eight thirty and they were to meet for the briefing at ten. Kuwabara asked if he would like to have breakfast first, and he accepted.

Hiei watched as Kuwabara prepared breakfast. He observed him grinding the coffee beans, and then taking fresh oranges and squeezing them for juice. Hiei wondered why he went thought all the trouble.

"Why do you waste time on such trivial tasks?" he asked Kuwabara.

"Because Hiei, fresh is always better. Taste it." He handed Hiei a glass of fresh orange juice. Hiei tasted it and made no expression of approval or disapproval. They started their breakfast without conversation, until Kuwabara broke the silence.

"Uh Hiei, about last night…"

"What about it?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to say?"

Hiei opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. The look on Hiei's face was murderous, and Kuwabara hoped that Toshi had heeded Hiei's advice. To his immense relief, it was Yusuke.

"What's up Urameshi?"

"You gonna meet us there or do we need to come and get you?"

"We?"

"Uh yeah, me and the fox are walking together."

"Oh. I'll just meet you there."

"You sure?" Yusuke asked. Normally, Kuwabara would jump at the chance to head there with Yusuke, to talk his ear off.

"Yeah."

"Well, OK. Hiei said he was coming but he might not be."

Kuwabara's quick glance at Hiei alerted him to the fact that he was being discussed on the phone.

"Why wouldn't he?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well he…it's a long story. Anyway, see you in thirty minutes."

Kuwabara hung up.

"What did he say?" Hiei asked.

"Oh, just wanted to know if I were going to meet them there or-"

"You know what I mean, idiot. What did he say about _me_?" Hiei asked, growing annoyed.

"Just that you might not come."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, obviously irked by the detective's assumption.

"Did he say why he thought I wouldn't come?"

"No. Said it was a long story."

"Hn." Had the detective really thought that he would be so petty as to not show up because of what happened?

Kuwabara wanted to ask what was going on, but he knew Hiei well enough to know that he wouldn't tell him, so why bother? He opted instead to clear the table and stack the dishes in the dishwasher.

Hiei had expected that Kuwabara would ask what was going on, he hated to be left out of the loop. He was ready with a retort about it being none of his business, but Kuwabara didn't ask, which irritated Hiei even more that if he had asked.

Hiei abruptly stood. Kuwabara didn't need to ask where he was going; he figured that Hiei would want them to arrive separately to avoid any questions. As he turned to leave, Kuwabara stopped him.

"Hiei?"

"What is it?"

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"Only that it was of no consequence."

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. Was he really going to dismiss their experience like it was nothing? He hadn't expected him to be hugging and kissing of course but still…

"Don't give me that look, Kazuma. I meant that although the experience was…pleasant, it probably should not be repeated, to avoid further complications."

Kuwabara nodded. Hiei was probably right, there could probably be nothing else. However, Hiei had used his first name again. But it was probably nothing. "Guess you're right. But you can come back here if you want."

Hiei's eyes were of mixed emotion. Kuwabara studied him, trying to read him. It was if he were both irritated and relieved, but why? He shrugged it off, figured that he was reading too much into it.

He had no idea that he was entirely correct. Hiei was both irritated at his reaction to their night and relieved that Kuwabara had offered to let him stay, which he was sure he would not accept.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"So fox, you think he's gonna show?" Yusuke asked Kurama as they walked.

"I cannot say," Kurama replied. "In the past he has withdrawn from the team for personal reasons," Kurama reminded him.

"Yeah, but he said he was coming, and he always keeps his word," Yusuke pointed out.

"True enough. I guess we will find out," Kurama said.

"Yeah. He didn't seem too pissed the other night. More like annoyed or something," Yusuke said, recalling his expression.

Kurama thought on this. True enough, Hiei had taken the news a lot better than he had expected, especially considering the way in which he found out, but he wasn't sure of what would happen today, but he was resolved to make amends with his friend, and had admonished himself for not telling him sooner. Hiei had often accused Kurama of having a kind of infatuation with Yusuke, which Kurama had never confirmed or denied. He was sure that Yusuke and Keiko would stay together, but finding out that Yusuke was a demon had signaled the beginning of the end. They had finally broken it off after a year and a half of trying to hang on to something that wasn't there anymore.

At the time, he and Hiei had been discussing what it would be like to be in a relationship; and Hiei was more amenable to the idea than Kurama would have expected. But he still held the suspicion that Kurama had a thing for Yusuke. It was Kurama who had stalled, feeling a bit guilty because he did indeed have feelings for Yusuke and they had been talking more and more, and he couldn't help but wonder if there could be something between them. He had resolved to tell Hiei his true feelings but before he could; two things happened. He and Yusuke grew close and Hiei disappeared; so he was not able to address it. By the time he returned, he and Yusuke were already seeing each other.

"Hey fox, you with me?" They had arrived at the meeting place and were now waiting for Kuwabara.

Hiei was already there with a curious look on his face. It was one of mixed emotion. His usual irritation was there, but another that Kurama couldn't quite read.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me fox? It's quite rude."

"Rude? Since when have you cared about manners?" Yusuke asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Whatever."

"Hiei, can we talk privately?" Kurama asked.

"Why in private? You may as well say it in front of the detective. He is your…whatever you two are now."

Kurama sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Hiei, I would like to apologize for the other day."

"What about it?"

"I hadn't meant for you to find out the way that you did."

"Perhaps not. But I did, and it's done now. So drop it and move on."

Kurama was surprised at Hiei's reaction. He had expected him to be more upset, but Hiei's indifference gave him pause. He was about to say something else, but Hiei's attention was elsewhere. He followed his gaze and saw Kuwabara approaching, and Hiei had a most curious look on his face.

**Curious? What does that mean? How will this mission go, with all the awkwardness and tension? Will Hiei return to Kuwabara's? Find out as **_**About Last Night **_**continues.**

**Notes: Hope you enjoyed the lemon. I have written many, so it is hard to be creative anymore. I didn't know if I should have included anything else with this chapter but decided that the chapter might be too short without it.**

Luv and stuff,

NG714


	3. Questions

**Last time on **_**About Last Night**_

**Hiei and Kuwabara go 'all the way'; and Kuwabara turns the little fire demon out. Next morning things are a little awkward as Hiei wrestles with his emotions. Kurama offers an apology for the incident, but Hiei dismisses it, saying it was in the past and to move on. This puzzles Kurama.**

As Kuwabara walked up, he could feel Hiei watching him. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments; then they both turned away at the same time. Kurama missed none of it. Kuwabara greeted the team.

"Hey Urameshi, Kurama."

" 'Sup."

"Good morning, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara turned to Hiei. "Hiei," Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara," Hiei acknowledged, nodding briefly.

Even Yusuke noticed that. "What the hell? Kuwabara's been here for two minutes and you haven't cracked on him yet? Are you feeling OK?" Yusuke joked, coming closer.

Hiei flinched. "Of course, you fool! Could we just get this over with?" Hiei snapped.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on little man."

Hiei's practiced self control kept him from squirming with discomfort.

The mission was simple enough; an apprehension of a few rebels on the outer borders of the makai. At the forest of fools, they decided to split up. Yusuke with Kuwabara and Hiei with Kurama.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Hiei asked Kurama. "Two fools by themselves in the forest of fools."

"Ha, ha, real funny midget," Kuwabara chimed in.

"Did you say something baka?" Hiei asked, turning to regard his secret lover.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? Having a little trouble hearing you down there."

"Alright you two," Yusuke said, chuckling. "I know you missed each other but you can catch up later."

"Shut up!" Hiei and Kuwabara exclaimed together, each looking a little shocked at the other.

"Oooo kay, that was creepy," Yusuke mused.

"Whatever. Just don't have a stupid attack in there," he warned before taking off in the other direction.

_**The fox and the dragon**_

"Hiei, do you have something to tell me?" Kurama asked as they walked through the thick trees.

Hiei turned to look at Kurama. "Like what?"

"Like what's going on with you and Kuwabara?" Kurama said in an accusatory tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiei quipped, not liking Kurama's tone.

"I'm sure you are aware of what I mean, Hiei."

"Why don't you clarify it for me?"

"Have you been at his house these past two days?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurama decided. Hiei said nothing.

"So how did you end up there?"

"I got caught in the storm."

"You could have returned to my house, Hiei."

"No thank you," Hiei sneered.

"Hiei, I thought you said that you weren't upset about it," Kurama reminded him.

"I'm not."

"Hiei, I'm not so sure-"

"Stop right there fox," Hiei cut Kurama off, glaring at him. "You've got some nerve. What do you think I've been doing? Crying my eyes out? Licking my wounds? Get over yourself. I was coming to tell you to forget it, that I wasn't interested in your games when I discovered what I had known all along."

"And what is that?" Kurama asked, in slight shock. Hiei had never spoken to him like that before.

"That you've had a thing for the detective the whole time."

Kurama, hating to be confronted with his own deeds, narrowed his eyes. "This isn't about Yusuke and me, Hiei."

"You're right about that, fox. It's about your inflated ego, and the fact that you've always been incapable of minding your own business."

Kurama ignored the barb, and went straight to his point. "So there _is_ something going on between you two."

"I was only there for two days, Kurama. And once again, it's none of your business."

Kurama had his answer. If there were nothing going on, Hiei would have denied it vehemently. And he wasn't a liar. So he answered Kurama's question by not answering his question.

"I see you will not answer the question. But let me say this. Kuwabara has a very kind heart and he's sensitive so be cautious when you deal with him. He could get hurt."

Hiei was shaking with fury; his eyes ablaze. "_What are you trying to say, Kurama?_" Hiei growled through clenched teeth.

"Just that I would hate to see him get hurt-"

"What the hell do you think I am?" Hiei asked, still trembling. "I don't play with people's feelings. Unlike you, I am always straightforward and would _never_ lead someone on."

Kurama couldn't ignore the accusation this time. "I am just offering advice. There was no need to attack my character."

"And I told you to mind your own damned business. So _drop it_." Hiei's tone indicated that the issue was now closed for discussion.

_**Elsewhere**_

"Why do you keep starin' at me Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked his friend.

"You look happy," Yusuke observed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been kind of gloomy since you broke up with that asshole," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara shrugged.

"OK, now I know something's up. Any other time you would have rushed to defend him."

"Nothing's up," Kuwabara replied.

"Nothing my ass. Yeah, you got somebody. So, is he hot in bed?"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed, his cheeks burning.

"Aha! I knew it! Don't worry Kuwabara, I won't make you tell me who he is. But if he turns out to be a jerk like the last one then I'm kicking his ass," he warned.

"Whatever," Kuwabara answered. His mind drifted to Hiei. He hoped that Hiei would come back to his house, and not just for sex (even though he might not have minded). He liked the company, and there was just something about him. He seemed different, but still Hiei somehow.

"Wipe that silly grin off your face would you?" Yusuke exclaimed.

_**After the mission**_

After the rebels were caught they were sent on their merry way to Mukuro, who dealt with this sort of thing. Kurama and Hiei joined Yusuke and Kuwabara walking a bit stiffly. Their expressions were neutral but their body language betrayed them. Kuwabara studied them closely, stroking his chin.

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.

"There is no problem," Kurama replied.

"Bullshit," Yusuke said, calling shenanigans. "You two have been arguing," he accused.

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara repeated.

"None of your business," Hiei replied. "Speaking of which," Hiei turned to face Kurama. "I hope you choose to follow my advice."

"Hiei-"

Kurama broke off abruptly; Hiei was gone in a flash.

_**On the way home**_

"So what's with the dragon?" Yusuke asked Kurama. "Is he still pissed?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked, eyeing Kurama.

"He has decided to distract himself by behaving recklessly," Kurama answered.

"What's that got to do with you?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"I just don't want him to end up getting hurt," Kurama replied. _Or hurting someone else,_ he thought.

Yusuke studied him closely. "I don't buy that, fox."

Kurama turned to Yusuke. "What?"

"You heard me fox. I don't think this is about Hiei at all. He can take care of himself. This is about you."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kurama asked defensively.

"It means that you're pissed because Hiei isn't pissed."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, fox. Hiei isn't pissed about us, and that's bugging you. Hiei has already let it go, but you can't for some reason. Do you have feelings for him?"

"No Yusuke, not like that. Hiei's a friend."

"Then what's your problem?"

Kurama didn't know how to explain it. Hiei had moved on, their little exploration hadn't materialized.

But he hadn't expected him to recover so quickly, or to run to Kuwabara for comfort. Was Hiei simply using Kuwabara for his pleasure? He knew Kuwabara had just recently ended a relationship and would be especially vulnerable. But he also knew that Hiei wouldn't take advantage of Kuwabara that way. If it wasn't about that, then it must have been about him, and his ego. Was he really so arrogant as to want Hiei to be unhappy?

"I can tell by that look on your face that you are feeling guilty about something. What did you do?"

Kurama sighed. "Something I shouldn't have. I'd better find Hiei and-"

"If you're going to say apologize, then forget it. I think Hiei has heard enough of that lately, no offense."

"I suppose you're right."

_**At Kuwabara's**_

Hiei had been quiet all during their walk home. He had sent Kuwabara a telepathic message stating that he would meet him in the park.

"So what's going on with you and Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as they entered the house. "And don't say nothing. I know he upset you."

"It's none of your business."

Kuwabara shrugged. "I suppose not." He turned his back on Hiei and walked to the refrigerator, taking out items for dinner.

Hiei was behind him in an instant. "Don't do that, Kazuma."

Kuwabara turned around. "Do what?"

"Turn your back on me. I don't like it." Hiei's voice was serious and deadly calm.

"Hiei, I've turned my back on you before; plenty of times when you were annoying me. What's so different about it now?"

Hiei clenched his fists. "Just don't do it, OK?"

"Fine, I won't. I'm sorry," Kuwabara said soothingly, not sure of why he was apologizing.

"It's ok. Perhaps I…" Hiei paused, trying to make himself say the words. "…overreacted."

"Sure. I'm going to make dinner, but I will try not to turn my back on you."

"Hn."

As Kuwabara prepared dinner, Hiei sat in a corner and watched him, wondering why he was watching Kuwabara perform such a seemingly menial task, and what he was doing back here after he vowed not to return. He also wondered why he got so offended when Kurama suggested that he was taking advantage of Kuwabara. Normally, it wouldn't have mattered to him one way or the other. He tried to tell himself that now. But somehow it did matter. Just like the fact that Kuwabara had turned his back on him. He didn't like for anyone to turn their back on him, even his enemies; but this case was different.

"Kurama asked me if there was something going on between us."

Kuwabara cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrow. "And what did you tell him? No, let me guess. You told him that it was none of his business."

"Yes."

"But I don't think that made you mad. Had to be something else."

Hiei was surprised. Kuwabara was incredibly perceptive. "You are correct."

"Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

There was that mixed feeling again; irritation and relief. He was relieved that Kuwabara wasn't going to press the issue but also irritated that he didn't seem to care about what's bothering him.

"What's that look on your face? You had that same look earlier." Kuwabara had remembered that same expression when they had talked about the previous night's events.

"What look?"

"Like you're upset and happy at the same time."

"What are you talking about?" Hiei scoffed.

"You know what I mean."

Hiei, quickly growing tire of this back and forth banter, changed the subject to what this little tiff was actually about. "I thought you wanted to know what Kurama confronted me about."

"I did. But you don't want to tell me and I ain't gonna press you."

"So you don't care?" Hiei asked in a voice he had never heard.

"Of course I do. Kurama upset you and I wanted to know why. But I ain't gonna pry it out of you. Either you're gonna tell me or you won't."

Hiei let out an irritated sigh. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he demanded of himself.

"Kurama accused me of using you."

Kuwabara dropped the spoon. "He _what_?"

Hiei was pleased that Kuwabara was upset. "You heard me. He accused me of taking advantage of your kindness."

That simple compliment caused a wave of elation to wash over Kuwabara. But it quickly evaporated as he digested Kurama's insinuation. "Why would he say that? Your honor would never allow such a thing."

Hiei looked away, cheeks burning. He never was good accepting compliments about his character. And since they were coming from Kazuma…wait! Did he just use his first name? He had been doing that ever since last night. _Why?_ he wondered to himself.

"Well Kazuma, he knows that you just broke up with that asshole that keeps calling here. He was just concerned that I might try to exploit that."

Kuwabara grinned. "I know you would never do something like that."

"What's that silly look on your face all about?"

Kuwabara laughed. "Urameshi said the same thing earlier."

"And what did you tell him."

"Nothing. But he thinks I'm seeing someone."

"Why would he think that?" Hiei asked, suddenly on alert.

"He said I looked happy."

Hiei froze. Could he have something to do with it? "Are you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Kuwabara shrugged again. "Well I don't know about this happy business but I definitely feel better than I have felt in a long time."

"Why-why is that?" Hiei asked, hoping that the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

Kuwabara didn't answer; he simply winked and returned to his cooking. An involuntary shiver rushed down Hiei's spine.

After dinner and doing the dishes, they watched television. They ended up watching a sci-fi thriller that had captured Hiei's interest.

"Funny," Kuwabara commented. "The sequel to this is in the theaters now. Maybe we should go see it."

Hiei looked at him in disbelief. Was Kuwabara asking him on a date? He wanted to be sure so he asked him. "Did you just ask me out on a date, Kazuma?"

Kuwabara thought for a long moment. "Yes and no."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, we aren't dating. But if we were then it would be a date. But since we are not it's just two friends going to see a movie."

"Don't you have to work?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I don't work this weekend. So are you going to come?"

"I don't know how long I can stand being in the presence of a bunch of stupid ningens."

"Is that a yes?" Kuwabara asked.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say no."

"Hn. Idiot."

"I'll check and see what time it's playing. We should go in the evening."

"Why?"

"It's just…better in the evening."

Hiei wondered what that meant. While he was pondering it, Kuwabara stretched and yawned.

"Tired. Didn't get much sleep last night and it's been a long day. I'm hittin' the sack."

Hiei had never heard of such a term. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, sorry. It means going to bed."

"I see."

Kuwabara got off the couch and headed for the shower. After washing the day's grime off, he climbed into his cold bed…alone.

Hiei lay in bed alone. He couldn't sleep. Kazuma's body had felt so warm last night, and the way he had wrapped his arms around Hiei had made him feel…safe? No, that couldn't be the word he was looking for. Why was he even here? He told himself that he wasn't going to come back here, but where would he go? Back to the makai? It didn't hold the same appeal to him as it once had. Once he had returned, confronted his issues and made his peace it seemed..empty. He knew that he could retreat there anytime he wanted to if this ningen life got to be unbearable. Hiei was looking for something, but he wasn't quite sure of what it was.

Kuwabara lay in bed, unable to sleep. A thousand questions ran through his mind. What was going on with him? What was going on with Hiei? Did he just ask Hiei on a date? He turned over, perhaps for the hundredth time, wondering if Hiei was asleep, and missing him. He knew that he would probably be up all night pondering these and many more questions. He sighed and turned back over, opening his eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he peered into a pair of ruby red eyes looking down at him.

"Hiei?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Without another word, Kuwabara moved over to accommodate his dragon.

**Awww, sleeping together, now isn't that sweet? What will happen on this 'date' tomorrow? And what exactly are they doing? Find out when **_**About last night**_** continues.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! I hope you don't feel that I'm moving too fast, but there is drama straight ahead! Are things ever what they seem?**

**If you've read **_**The Office **_** and **_**The Cabin**_** you will understand the back turning thing.**


	4. The Date

**Previously on **_**About Last Night**_

**On a small mission, Kurama confronted Hiei about what he had been doing with Kuwabara, claiming that he was concerned that Kuwabara might get hurt. Both Hiei and Yusuke called him out on this, suggesting instead that Kurama's ego had been bruised because Hiei wasn't as into him as he previously thought. Kuwabara asks Hiei on a 'date' to the movies. **

Hiei was awake by dawn but didn't get up. Hiei lay in bed, listening to Kuwabara's soft snoring and feeling his warm breath against the back of his neck. Hiei knew that this probably couldn't last. He and Kazuma were too different. And Kazuma was _human_. What the hell was he doing? He detested humans, didn't he? And humans were so…mortal. Kazuma had to be what, early twenties? In another fifty or so years he would be dead. Unless….

Hiei shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was nonsense. His actions stirred the warm body next to him. Kuwabara yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Hiei found Kuwabara's rumpled state, the sleep lines, and bed head infinitely _sexy. _

"Mornin' Hiei." Oh dear gods, his sexy baritone voice was twice as deep in the morning.

"Kazuma." Hiei straddled Kuwabara's waist and pushed him back down on the bed.

Later, after they had sufficiently worked up an appetite, Kuwabara fixed a magnificent breakfast. They had fresh squeezed juice, toast, eggs, fruit, and cinnamon rolls; polished off with fresh ground Colombian blend from Bogotá. Hiei was later disgusted with himself for eating so much.

"Did you enjoy the breakfast?" Kuwabara asked him as they cleared away the table.

"I can't believe you cooked so much." Hiei had not seen such an impressive array of food in many years. And between the two of them, they had eaten the entire feast, which could have easily fed six people.

"I haven't cooked like that in a while. Not since Shizuru moved out."

"Well I cannot continue to eat in such a manner. I do not wish to grow fat like some of the grotesque humans I have seen."

Kuwabara laughed. "I am sure you have an extremely high metabolism, Hiei. There's not an ounce of fat on you."

Hiei looked away so Kuwabara couldn't see his expression, or denote the fact that he had been eyeing Kuwabara's body all morning. Truth be told, there wasn't an ounce of fat on Kuwabara's powerful frame either.

"Well, I'd like to keep it that way. I have some matters to attend to. What time is our…" he paused; they agreed that it wasn't a date, but what to call it?

"Our movie starts at seven-thirty," Kuwabara announced. "We want to be there by seven to get good seats, so we should leave here around six-thirty."

"I will return by then."

Hiei's day was full. After a vigorous three hour workout, he headed to the makai to retrieve some more clothing. He returned around six, and had to hurry to get ready after eating the light dinner that Kuwabara prepared.

"Don't want you to get too full. Then you can't share my popcorn with me. I can never eat a whole tub."

"Popcorn?" Hiei had never heard of this term before.

"Yeah, it's a very popular movie snack."

"What does it taste like?"

Kuwabara grinned. "Sorry shorty, but you're gonna haveta wait to find that out."

"Hn."

"Hiei?"

"What is it?"

"I like your outfit." Kuwabara had been thinking of a way to compliment Hiei's attire since he had seen it. Instead of his typical black, he wore navy blue tonight, with a light blue tunic and unscuffed boots. He had even changed his headband to match his tunic.

"Thank you."

Kuwabara decided that they should take the train uptown. Instead of being preoccupied with his usual disdain, Hiei actually took the time to observe his surroundings. It seemed that almost everyone around him was a couple. People were holding hands, kissing, and whispering to each other. On the overcrowded train, a man wrapped his arms around a woman's waist as she held on to a pole. Kuwabara watched him, noticing the subtle shift in Hiei that he may not have picked up on himself. Now he was convinced that he made the right decision.

The movie theatre provided some of the same experiences of the train, along with some new ones. It was a huge cinema, with twenty-seven theatres. As they stood in line to get tickets, Hiei observed more human interactions. Groups of rambunctious teenagers, anxious to see the next vampire romance drama. Elderly couples, come to catch a black and white classic; small children with their families eagerly awaiting the premier of the next adventure movie.

After purchasing their tickets, they stood in an even longer line for concessions. Hiei noticed that almost everyone was leaving with a fluffy white substance, either in bags of various sizes or huge tubs this must be this 'popcorn' that Kazuma had mentioned. Some of them were pumping vast amounts of some greasy yellow substance on it, or sprinkling it with salt. Humans, such detestable eating habits. No wonder they only lived a few decades.

It was their turn. Kuwabara ordered a jumbo tub of popcorn with light salt and butter, a huge blueberry Slurpee and giant box of Hot Tamales. Hiei narrowed his ruby eyes at him.

"Something wrong, Hiei?"

"You're going to eat all of this…_junk_? Surely this is unhealthy."

Kuwabara's grin stretched a mile wide. "I'm not going to eat it all. You're going to help me."

"I will not."

"Aw, c'mon Hiei," Kuwabara pouted, his lip stuck out slightly. "It's the movies. We can indulge a little."

"OK, but no sweets or fatty food for a month."

"A month!" Kuwabara exclaimed. People had been observing this little episode and were hiding their faces and laughing behind their hands.

Hiei looked around, suddenly embarrassed. "We'll discuss this later. You're making a scene."

"Hmphf," Kuwabara muttered.

They entered the huge amphitheatre, already filling up with people. "Where do you want to sit?" Kuwabara whispered.

Hiei surveyed the room. He didn't want to sit down front, directly in front of the huge screen and the middle seemed too cumbersome to get to. So he chose the back; which was also the top, where no one would stare at him.

They made their way to the top and sat in the middle row. Kuwabara plopped down in a seat and indicated that Hiei should sit beside him. Kuwabara placed the Slurpee between them and held on to the tub of popcorn. Then the previews started. Disappointed that this was some sort of a commercial instead of the actual movie, Hiei asked Kuwabara what the hell was going on.

"Oh, this is just previews," Kuwabara explained. "They are showing you what movies are coming, so you can come and watch them."

"Hn." Hiei was impatient for the movie to start, but actually spotted two movie previews that he wouldn't mind seeing.

"Oh Hiei, you haven't tried the popcorn yet." Kuwabara handed him the tub. Hiei took a piece and popped it into his mouth. It tasted like fluffy, buttery, salty, _nothing._ So he tried another piece, and another, and another.

Kuwabara was eyeing him with a knowing grin. "So you do like it huh?"

"Hn." Hiei wasn't exactly sure if 'like' was the right word. The texture was…unique. And the slight salt and butter made it more interesting. As he ate more and more popcorn, he found his mouth was dry. He picked up the Slurpee and took a long, hard sip. He didn't notice Kuwabara shake his head.

All of a sudden, Hiei's eyes bulged and he almost dropped the drink. Kuwabara struggled to contain his snickers as Hiei put his hand to his head and tried to figure out where this sudden headache had come from.

Kuwabara leaned in and whispered. "It's called a brain freeze Hiei. It comes from eating or drinking cold stuff too fast. It will go away in a few minutes."

Hiei was grateful that it was dark in the theater so that Kuwabara could not see his face. But Hiei could still hear him giggling. He decided to give him something to do.

"Go get some more," he ordered, thrusting the nearly empty tub of popcorn at Kuwabara. "And hurry up." The movie was about to start, and he wanted Kuwabara to be there when it did.

The rest of the movie went smoothly, with only on other incident. Hiei had tasted the Hot Tamales and was instantly repulsed, Kuwabara had to run and find a more suitable confection; he returned with some Good & Plenty, which was more to Hiei's liking. Although watching the movie on a large screen in a room full of strangers was less intimate than watching it a home with just he and Kazuma, the whole 'date' theme was enjoyable. Kuwabara put his arm around the chair and Hiei leaned into him; he wasn't one for PDA but no one was there to witness it, and at least they weren't making out like the teenage couple on the right who obviously weren't here to see the movie. Hiei found that although the movie wasn't a letdown, it wasn't as good as the first, which he explained to Kuwabara as they left and he asked if he had enjoyed the movie.

"Well that usually happens with sequels," Kuwabara explained. "At least this one was decent. Anyway, we could go get some coffee before-"

Kuwabara broke off suddenly. His eyes hardened and his facial expression changed. Hiei followed his line of vision and locked eyes with a tall thin man with long thick, black hair. He and another man were headed in their direction. Hiei instantly knew who he was.

"Good evening Kazuma." Hiei was right. It was the nasally voice from the phone, which clashed horribly with his looks, a true _bishonen, _a Kurama with black hair and gray eyes.

"Toshi," Kuwabara replied tightly and cast his eyes in the direction of the other male with him. "And Shiro."

"Kuwabara," the other man acknowledged, shifting a little uncomfortably and avoiding Kuwabara's eyes.

"Shiro and I just saw the premiere of the new _Fighter's War_ series. I know it's your favorite. Did you come to see it tonight?" Toshi placed his arm around Shiro's waist. Kuwabara stiffened.

"No," he said. Kuwabara was visibly upset, and this idiot was not only intruding on Hiei's date but had upset Kazuma. Hiei knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"So what _are_ you doing here?" Toshi asked, ignoring Hiei and obviously enjoying making Kuwabara uncomfortable. "Are you here with someone?"

"He's here with me," Hiei replied, stepping in front of Kuwabara. Toshi regarded him at last.

"Kazuma, who is your friend? You must introduce us," he said, holding his current boy toy more tightly.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Hiei took matters into his own hands.

"Kazuma need not speak for me. I can speak for myself. I am the one who offered you advice over the phone the other day."

Toshi looked down his long, thin nose at him. "Do you have a name?"

"My name is not important."

"Well it's nice to meet you _not important_," Toshi said; a thin layer of politeness overlaid the sneer in his tone.

Hiei growled and clenched his fists. Kuwabara spoke up at last. "Enough Toshi, you're bein' rude. Hiei, let's go."

"How was I being rude? He told me that was his name," Toshi let out a dramatic sigh.

Kuwabara could feel Hiei's energy flaring. "Let's just go," Kuwabara urged, nudging Hiei slightly.

"It appears as if I've upset your little friend," Toshi continued in that nasally sneer. "Perhaps I should apologize. Hiei, is it?"

"Look here asshole," Hiei said, in a threatening tone that put all three of the others on alert. "I will offer you some more advice. Take your companion and get out of my sight, _now_. And don't let me set eyes on you again."

Toshi again cast Hiei that condescending look. "That sounded dangerously close to a threat."

"Oh, you haven't been threatened. You've been advised. But I would hate to let you think that I do not keep my word. I'm feeling extra generous tonight. I'll give you one more chance to get the hell out of my face before I rearrange yours, _permanently_."

Toshi looked at Kuwabara. "This is new. He's a bit thuggish isn't he? Kind of like that Yusuke character. Not really your type."

Kuwabara was nowhere near as fast as Hiei but he did know Hiei well enough to know what was about to happen and was able to block Hiei before he put Toshi through the brick wall beside them.

"Hiei," Kuwabara pleaded, obviously pained. "Let's just leave."

It was not in Hiei's nature to just walk away from someone whom had insulted him. But since he was on a date and Kazuma was upset, he decided to make an exception.

"_Never_ let me set eyes on you again," Hiei warned, giving the pair a fierce look. Then he turned and left the theatre with Kuwabara.

The ride back home was silent. Instead of going for coffee and discussing the movie they headed straight home, their evening ruined. Hiei was angry at the fact that Kazuma's idiot ex boyfriend had ruined their evening and had upset Kazuma. Hiei was beginning to suspect that maybe Kazuma wasn't as over Toshi as he claimed. The thought bothered him.

They silently walked in the house. Kuwabara headed for his room and Hiei went to the kitchen to find something to drink. He had settled on a beer and was heading back to the living room when Kuwabara entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Hiei. I ruined our evening."

"No, you didn't. It was that idiot."

Kuwabara shook his head. "No, it was me. I should have handled it better. I let him get to me."

Kuwabara plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Hiei sat on the arm and turned Kuwabara to face him. "Don't blame yourself. You handled the situation better than anyone else I know would have. And you prevented me from breaking his face."

Kuwabara laughed at that. "I've never known you to exercise so much restraint. Thought for sure you were gonna sock 'em."

"Well I meant what I said. Next time I see him he won't be so lucky."

"Hiei?"

"Yes, Kazuma?"

"Did you enjoy it? I mean before…you know…"

Hiei thought on this. The date had been very enjoyable and a learning experience. He observed more human interactions and was introduced to two new snacks that he would have again. "Yes, Kazuma, I did."

Kuwabara flipped the TV on. Hiei took the liberty of stretching across the couch and resting his head in Kuwabara's lap. Kuwabara stroked his hair, which was surprisingly soft. The circular motions he was making soothed Hiei's restless mind, and he soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

Kuwabara suddenly stopped. "Hiei?"

"Hmmm?" That was a curious sound, coming from Hiei. But he was half asleep after all.

"What are we doing? I mean, what's going on between us?"

Hiei had been thinking on this and had his answer prepared. "Do we need to put a label on it?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "I guess not. For now anyway."

"Good." Hiei nudged Kuwabara's hand and urged him to continue.

Later that night as Hiei slept, Kuwabara's mind was racing. He was struggling to understand his reaction from earlier. Did he still have feelings for Toshi? It was something that he needed to figure out. If this thing with Hiei was going where he thought it might be then he needed to be honest with both himself and Hiei. He sighed and got out of bed, walking to the kitchen. He didn't want to disturb Hiei when he made this phone call.

"Hello Kazuma," Toshi purred when he answered his phone.

"We need to talk," Kuwabara said, skipping the pleasantries.

"Sure. Would you like for me to come over?"

"No way. You know that's not gonna happen. We need to meet somewhere, on Monday. The coffee shop after work," Kuwabara decided for him.

"Sure. I'm glad you finally came to your senses, Kazuma."

"Don't flatter yourself. We're just going to talk."

"Whatever you say. Good night, Kazuma."

"Yeah." Kuwabara hung up the phone, sighing heavily.

Hiei crept back into the bedroom so that Kuwabara wouldn't know he was listening the whole time, burning with indignation.

**Oh, no! And things were going so well! Will there be a misunderstanding? Find out as **_**About Last Night**_** continues!**

**Notes: I'm glad you all like this story. Keep reviewing for me.**

**I know the brain freeze thing seems corny but what can I say? I'm goofy like that sometimes. **

**Bogotá-A region in Colombia known for its distinctive coffee beans with a unique bold flavor, but not too acidic. I can't drink coffee like I used to, I occasionally enjoy a nice caramel mocha with extra syrup and whipped cream but mostly I enjoy it vicariously through Hiei and Kurama. **

**I read somewhere that the number one complaint from newlywed couples or couples living together is the weight gain. All those big meals taken together can certainly have their effect. Although I can't see Hiei with a pot belly. Can you?**


	5. Truths Revealed

**Previously on **_**About Last Night**_

**Kuwabara and Hiei go on their 'not a date' and Hiei has many experiences, including popcorn and his first brain freeze. They run into Toshi, Kuwabara's ex, and his old roommate. Kuwabara is bothered, and of course Toshi's mere presence has Hiei's fist itching to connect to his smug little face. By some minor miracle, Hiei spares Toshi-this time. They get home and Kuwabara decides he must meet with Toshi to settle this dispute once and for all; but Hiei hears the phone call and may jump to the wrong conclusion.**

Kuwabara woke up Monday morning alone and in a bad mood. Hiei had taken off the previous day; he had been cold and moody all through breakfast and that morning. When Kuwabara asked what was the matter, he had snapped that it wasn't any of his business, and that he didn't care so why was he asking? Kuwabara had said that of course he cared, but if he didn't wish to talk about it then that was fine. After that Hiei had left, telling Kuwabara that if he chose to be unhappy then it was no concern of his; leaving Kuwabara confused and lonely.

There was nothing to look forward to. He knew Hiei wouldn't be there when he got home from work; and he certainly wasn't looking forward to his impending conversation. He was just so confused. He knew he wasn't going to take Toshi back, but why did it upset him so much to see him with Shiro? He had never even thought about Shiro in that manner, yet he still saw it as the ultimate betrayal. Perhaps because Shiro had been his friend and roommate and Toshi was his boyfriend, if that's what you would call it.

Work seemed to drag by; time almost seemed to be going backwards. He had a lot to catch up on; he had taken Friday off to go run along with Urameshi on one of their missions; of which his presence was most certainly not needed. He wondered why they even invited him along anymore, probably just to humor him, something else he would address in time.

_**Elsewhere**_

Hiei found it hard to sit still. He was angry, so angry that he felt like destroying something. But would that make him feel better? Probably not. Perhaps if it were that jerk that was trying to steal his Kazuma away from him; but if Kazuma wanted him back then what would be the point of that? He should have known. He could tell by the look on Kazuma's face when they ran into that asshole at the movie theatre. He _knew_ that there was still something between them. That's why Kazuma never really tried to stop Toshi from calling. All that little jerk had to do was snap his fingers and Kazuma would come running back to him; no matter what he said. Well if Kazuma wanted to be with that asshole then fine. No one was going to make a fool of him. He needed to just move on, forget about this whole situation. But how could he forget? Kazuma had gone out of his way to make him feel better. The way he had welcomed him into his home, cooked for him, and catered to him on their 'date', running to fetch him more popcorn and finding a candy that he liked. And what about when he made love to him? Hiei wasn't going to deny it anymore and pretend it was just sex. It wasn't. But that was all-

"Hiei?"

Hiei looked down to see Kurama looking up at him wearing a look of concern.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked irritably. He wasn't in the mood for Kurama's questions or apologies, whichever he was here for.

"Are you alright? I thought to find you at Kuwabara's."

Hiei flinched at hearing his name. Damnit, he was giving himself away. He knew Kurama wasn't going to let up until he had the whole story.

"Why are you here, fox? Come to make another one of your feeble apologies?"

"Yes, among other things. Will you not come down so we can talk?"

Hiei sighed, not having the energy for this back and forth nonsense. He hopped down, and he and Kurama settled on a bench not far off.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

Hiei crossed his arms, not ready to crack just yet.

"Well if you are not willing to say just yet, then I will start. Hiei, I would like to apologize for my arrogance and assuming that you-"

"Enough fox," Hiei cut Kurama off.

"So, are you ready to talk?"

_**The coffee shop**_

"So Kazuma, why have you invited me here?" Toshi asked, stirring his coffee. "Had enough of that thug you're seeing?"

"This isn't about Hiei," Kuwabara replied. "I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Very well," Toshi conceded. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Why?"

"Why what, Kazuma?"

"Why a lot of stuff. Let's start out with why were you with me in the first place?"

Toshi sighed. "Because of who you are, Kazuma."

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Kazuma, I had never been with a guy like you before. All the other guys I dated were a lot like that Hiei you were with. Tough, macho, and totally insensitive. I got hurt a lot. When I first saw you, I looked into your eyes, and I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I felt safe with you."

"So that's it? You didn't have any feelings for me?" Kuwabara asked, incredulous.

"Of course I had feelings for you. Why do you think I always wanted you back? I am very fond of you, Kazuma."

"Is that a fact? Well, on to my next why. Why did you cheat on me so much?"

Toshi sighed again and shook his head. "I don't know. I guess it is not in my nature to be faithful. When I was with other guys, they would cheat on me a lot. I was like you then. I would be hurt, but always take them back, over and over, until they got tired of me. But it wasn't enough. Soon I started cheating too, and I felt much better. I built up a wall around me. I was determined that no one would hurt me anymore. But that didn't happen. I knew I needed a different kind of man. One who was incapable of such insensitivity. But something about the bad boys still drew me. But I knew if I had you then I would be safe when they got tired of me."

Kuwabara balled up his fist. He could feel himself getting angry. Apparently, Toshi either didn't notice or didn't care. "So I was just some kind of…safety net?"

Toshi shrugged. "I guess, sort of. I'm sorry I hurt you, Kazuma, but I don't know anyway else to be."

"The sad part is, you're actually telling the truth. One last why. Why Shiro? I mean, he was my friend and you're just using him. You aren't even into him at all."

Toshi didn't even have the tact to look guilty. "Shiro is a lot like you. He's a nice guy, and very sensitive. I could sense our end was drawing near, so I had to find somebody else. I wanted someone who reminded me of you, so I chose him." He finally looked at Kuwabara, and recoiled at the look of disgust on his face.

"You're pathetic. I can't believe I put up with you for so long."

"Look Kazuma, it's nothing personal. I can't help it. It's just the way I am."

Kuwabara rose to leave. "Whatever. And Hiei is nothing like you said. He would never use someone like you used me. I needed to know why you did what you did. Now that I have my answer, you can stay away from me."

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

They both looked up to see Yusuke standing there, arms folded, clearly pissed off.

_**Back at the park**_

"Oh dear," Kurama said after hearing Hiei's explanation. "I fear there has been a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean, fox?"

"I fear you have misunderstood Kuwabara's motives for meeting him."

"What does that mean?"

"I think Kuwabara was just seeking closure. He may have just wanted to formally end things with Toshi and get some questions answered."

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

"Perhaps out of fear that you would react in the way you have."

"So this is my fault?" Hiei asked defensively.

"I didn't say that Hiei. But what would you have done if he had told you of his intentions?"

Silence.

"Do you see my point?" Kurama asked.

"But he still should have told me," Hiei insisted stubbornly.

"Perhaps," Kurama conceded. "But can you not see it from his point of view? Besides, have you told him about us?"

"There was no _us_, fox."

"Perhaps not. But did you tell him what the argument between us was really about?"

"What makes you think I told him anything?"

"Just a speculation."

"No, I didn't."

"Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"There's nothing to know, fox."

"Do you think that he would see it that way?"

_**Back at the coffee shop**_

"Urameshi?"

"Kuwabara, I thought you had gotten rid of this jerk."

"I-"

"Well hello Yusuke," Toshi greeted him. "Nice to see you as always."

"You shut up," Yusuke addressed him. Then he turned to Kuwabara. "I thought you had someone else. Don't tell me it was this asshole who had you smiling the other day."

"You must be referring to Hiei," Toshi offered.

Yusuke turned to face him. "What did you just say? Hiei?"

"Oho," Toshi said triumphantly. "Now who's keeping secrets? Let me guess, you two know each other."

Yusuke turned to face Kuwabara. "Well?" he demanded.

"Um, Urameshi…"

"Spotted them at the movies the other night," Toshi continued. "Yeah, they're definitely an item. It doesn't surprise me that you two know each other. He's a lot like you, Yusuke. Always ready for a fight."

"Alright, that's enough from you." Yusuke grabbed Toshi by the shirt and none too gently thrust him aside, taking his seat. "Now what the hell is going on?"

_**Meanwhile, at the park**_

"Why wouldn't he see it that way?" Hiei demanded of his friend. "Nothing happened."

"True indeed, but why didn't you just tell him that?"

"There was no need to!" Hiei exploded. "If your purpose is to annoy me, let me assure you that it is working!"

"No Hiei that is not my intent. I am just asking you to consider his feelings on the matter. You are upset that he was not upfront with you about meeting Toshi. What if he gets upset that you didn't tell him what the argument was really about?"

"I told him what the argument was about. I told him that you accused me of taking advantage of him."

Kurama shifted uncomfortably at the memory. "Yes, and I apologize for that. However, you did not reveal all of the argument. But I will interfere no further in this matter. However, if you want to talk, you know where to find me." Kurama rose to leave.

"Wait, fox."

_**Over Coffee**_

"So?" Yusuke prompted. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to pound it out of you?"

"What?" Kuwabara exclaimed, indignant. "I'm not your punching bag anymore!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke waved his hand dismissively. "Now what's this about Hiei?"

Kuwabara blushed slightly.

"So it is true. So Hiei's the mystery guy, eh? Well I'll be damned. So how'd this happen anyway?"

"Well, he just showed up the other night during the storm. I let him stay and went to work the next day. He was still there when I got home so we had dinner again. Then Toshi called and he snatched the phone and told him to get lost or else. Then that night we talked and I told him about Toshi. Then I went to sleep and he came in my room and…" Kuwabara blushed again.

"I knew it!" Yusuke exclaimed. "So you did get some-"

"Urameshi!"

"Alright calm down, Mr. Prude. So what night was this?"

"Wednesday, I think."

Yusuke looked deep in thought, a rarity. "So that's where he went."

Kuwabara eye him closely. "What do you mean?"

"Damnit!" Yusuke exclaimed with the sudden realization that he may have said too much. He clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Urameshi? What's going on?" Kuwabara demanded with a sudden look of seriousness on his face. Yusuke knew from the Yukina incident that this might not go well. He sighed deeply.

"Well, Hiei and Kurama were kind of talking or something-"

"I thought Kurama liked you," Kuwabara cut in. Even he had noticed that.

"I'm getting to that," Yusuke said impatiently. He always hated to be interrupted.

"Sorry."

"Anyway. Hiei and Kurama were just playing around with stuff like what it would be like to be in a relationship. But then Hiei left and me and Kurama kind of…you know…"

"So this was _your_ fault!" Kuwabara cut in again with the sudden realization of why Hiei had come to him instead of Kurama. Was history repeating itself like with Toshi?

"…Well it just sort of happened. And Hiei came over and Kurama hadn't told him yet so I guess he was kind of pissed about it," Yusuke concluded. "Then the other day on the mission Kurama confronted him about what he was doing and…" he broke off. "So you are who Kurama was talking about when he confronted Hiei!" Yusuke stared at Kuwabara in shock.

"Don't look at me! I didn't know anything about it!"

"So that's why you two were acting all funny," Yusuke said, the pieces finally coming together. "I knew something was up."

"So what did Kurama say?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't really know. I know he was wondering why Hiei wasn't so mad about us being together. But then he said something about Hiei acting recklessly." Yusuke narrowed his eyes, not at Kuwabara. "So the fox must know something, and asked Hiei about it, and Hiei got all pissed or something."

"That's the part of the story that Hiei told me. He said that Kurama found out about us and accused him of using me. Hiei was really mad about it."

Yusuke scratched his head. "So they've both been holding back. And the fox just took off today. Must have been looking for Hiei."

"Yeah, they're always up to something." Kuwabara's mood suddenly took a turn for the worse.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"It was something that Toshi said. He said the only reason he was with me is because he knew I wouldn't hurt him. I wonder…no he wouldn't do that," Kuwabara hastened to assure himself.

"Don't even put those two in the same league. They are _nothing_ alike. Hiei wouldn't do that. If for no other reason, he knows I'd kick his ass," Yusuke concluded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So do you really like him?"

"Yeah I do. I guess I kinda always did a little. But I knew he would never like me back. I mean, he doesn't even like humans. And he always…you know…had something smart to say."

"That's how they do when they like you. But you coulda told me."

"You didn't tell me about Kurama."

"I know. Kurama said we should wait 'til you were feeling better about that asshole. I mean, I knew you would be happy for us and all but I could see his point. And I think he wanted to tell Hiei first."

"I see I'm still always the last to know."

"Oh don't start with the 'why me' sob story."

"Whatever."

"By the way, does Hiei know you were meeting this jerk today?"

Kuwabara's jaw dropped in sudden realization.

"I guess that's a no then."

_**At Kuwabara's**_

"This is pointless," Hiei muttered as Kurama practically dragged him to the door. "He's not going to listen."

"You don't know that," Kurama insisted.

The door opened before they could knock.

"Hiei," Kuwabara greeted.

"Kazuma."

"We need to talk."

"Yeah," Yusuke said from behind Kuwabara. "We _all_ need to talk."

_Oh dear, _Kurama thought.

**Uh-oh! Time to get it all out! Can the boys move past all the secrets! Find out as **_**About Last Night**_** continues!**

**I know that Yusuke and Kuwabara may have seemed remarkably perceptive in this story. But if you give them a while, especially Yusuke, then he'll eventually get it. They both had different pieces of the same puzzle; they just needed to fit them together.**

**This story will only have two more chapters, three at the most. But I'm already starting on the sequel, which won't be as fluffy as this one. I honestly didn't think you would enjoy this one as much as you seem to be. But I'm not complaining!**

**Keep reviewing and Happy Memorial Day!**


	6. Resolved?

**Last time on **_**About Last Night**_

**Kuwabara meets with Toshi, and the asshole reveals the reason he was with Kuwabara-he needed a safety net. Hiei has misunderstood Kuwabara's motivations and fled. Yusuke interjects at the coffee shop and they put together some missing pieces of the puzzle. Kurama and Hiei finally have a heart to heart; and Kurama's logic has convinced Hiei to return to Kuwabara's, but little did he know Yusuke was there…**

**Hola demonesses! No…Wait! (dodges the shoes, books, and other projectiles) Look, I'm SO SORRY I just abandoned this story, but I had my reasons! I was going through some stuff and my heart was moved to start this Inuyasha fanfic (it's not very good) but you know I would never abandon that Hiei/Bara goodness!**

"Now that we're all here," Yusuke broke the silence. "I think we should all just-"

"Hiei, may I speak to you alone please?" Kuwabara interrupted Yusuke, his eyes never leaving Hiei's face.

"Hn."

Kurama nudged him sharply. "Remember what we talked about," he whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Kazuma." Hiei followed Kuwabara to the bedroom.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Kuwabara said over his shoulder.

As they left, Yusuke turned to Kurama. "Well fox, what do you have to say for yourself?"

_**In the bedroom**_

Kuwabara wasted no time. "Hiei, why did you just leave like that?"

Hiei immediately went on the defensive. "Why did you go meet that asshole today?"

"So you knew about that?"

"Were you trying to hide it from me?"

"Were you spying on me?"

"Are you-"

"Hiei wait. All we've been doing is firing off questions at each other. We'll never get anything accomplished like this."

"Hn."

"Fine, I'll start. I met with Toshi today because I needed him to answer some questions for me."

"Such as?"

"Oh, no you don't. I answered your question so you have to answer one of mine."

"I'm not satisfied with your answer."

"What does that mean?"

"I want to know what you needed to know from that asshole."

"I wanted to know why he was with me, and if he had feelings for me and-"

"I knew it! You still have feelings for him don't you? Why couldn't you just say that when I asked you the other night?" Hiei could feel a sinking feeling in his gut, and he wasn't sure why.

"I really wish you wouldn't interrupt me when I'm talking. I was going to say that I just needed some clarification and closure so that I can move on."

"So, have you?"

_**In the living room**_

"What do you mean, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"You know what I mean, fox."

"I'll ask you to clarify."

"There you go with your games again."

Kurama's expression hardened. "Excuse me?"

_**Back to the bedroom**_

"Yes Hiei, I have moved on. But I just needed to know why I was so upset at seeing him the other night. That was all."

"And why was that?"

"Because he is using Shiro; just like he was using me. He admitted it. He said that he was with me because he knew I wouldn't hurt him."

A peculiar look came over Hiei's face.

"What's that look for?"

_**Back to the living room**_

"Don't give me that Youko look, Kurama. You are playing your little games again, just like with Hiei. It's what you do when you can't be real in a situation."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean Yusuke? Are you saying that I am not honest?"

"No, not always. You like having the one up on people. That's why you didn't tell me about Kuwabara."

Kurama's hands trembled as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "I didn't tell you because it was none of your business," Kurama growled, obviously trying to irk Yusuke. But Yusuke wasn't biting. He simply raised his eyebrow.

"So it was your business? I'm sure Hiei begged to differ. You have a bad habit of deciding for people what is or is not their business; another one of your little methods of controlling people."

"_What?_" Kurama replied, his voice a lot louder than normal.

"No need to raise your voice, fox. I'm right here." Yusuke was enjoying Kurama's histrionics. It's was rare to see the fox lose it a little. But he was doing this for a reason. This was an important lesson for Kurama.

"_I think, that's enough_."

"No, it isn't Kurama. I will decide when it is enough this time."

_**Back to the bedroom**_

"I was just thinking that on that point the asshole and I can agree."

"What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked defensively. Was it true? Was Hiei using him as well?

"Don't look at me like that Kazuma. I mean that you are very sensitive and considerate of people's feelings. You would never use someone or try to take advantage of them. It's a trait that is often overlooked in relationships. Most people go for physical appearance or in the demon world, strength."

"Of which both I am lacking."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the strongest human alive. And you are…" Hiei looked away, his cheeks suddenly warm. "…attractive."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped open. "Now that's two things I _never_ expected to hear from you."

"Don't get used to it."

"I'll try not to. Now tell me Hiei, why did you leave?"

_**Living room**_

"I'm getting angry Yusuke," Kurama warned. Kurama hoped that would be enough to make Yusuke get the message. Kurama _hated_ to have his faults pointed out.

"It's ok, fox. Just don't bring out the rose whip. As I was saying, you have a 'Kurama knows best' thing going. And I can't help thinking that part of that is my fault. I know I always just go along with what you say because it usually makes sense. But sometimes you think you know what everyone should or should not do in a situation and you use your little mind games to try to get what you want. You don't realize that sometimes people need to make their own mistakes and sometimes they need to figure out stuff on their own. Not everyone's perfect like you, Kurama."

"I'm not perfect Yusuke, and you seem to be enjoying pointing that out for me."

"Now _that's_ progress, fox." _Nothing like giving the fox a dose of his own medicine,_ Yusuke thought.

_**Bedroom**_

"I left because I was upset," Hiei answered.

"Obvisously. Why?"

"I overheard your conversation with that asshole."

"You were spying on me?"

"No, I overheard your conversation."

"Because you were spying."

"Never mind that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to."

"When?"

"Before I left. But you didn't give me a chance to. You just ran off, like you always do."

"_What did you say?"_

_**Living Room**_

"So what is the point of all of this Yusuke? To point out all of my faults?"

"Not at all fox."

"Then what?"

"You've known about almost all of this stuff the whole time. And you didn't even tell me."

"I told you-"

"Look fox," Yusuke walked up to Kurama and put his hands on his shoulders. "I'm not trying to put you on the spot. But you're going to have to be straight up with me. We can't be in a relationship if you keep hiding stuff from me."

Kurama thought. It seemed simple. Just be direct, right? Wrong! Kurama didn't know how to do that. Yusuke wanted him to just tell him what was on his mind. But evasiveness and keeping people guessing was just a part of his identity. "Yusuke, I don't know…" he trailed off. Was he about to end his relationship?

Yusuke put his hand under Kurama's chin and turned his angelic face up to meet his. "I know you can do it Kurama. Remember when you told me about your mother?"

Kurama sighed and leaned against Yusuke. "I guess I do have it in me."

_**Back to the bedroom**_

"You heard me, Hiei. You like to run off when you get upset. You prefer not to deal with a situation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. When you got upset with us as a team instead of talking you would just split. And what about this thing with Kurama?"

Hiei gave Kuwabara such a severe look that he was forced to pause for a moment to gain his nerve and debate whether this issue was worth continuing. But Kuwabara couldn't back down now. "Look at me like that if you want to, but you know what I'm talking about. Instead of talking about it with Kurama you ran here to me. And I think it hurt you a lot more than you're putting on. Maybe not because you liked him but because he was your friend and wasn't honest with you."

Hiei was seething now. "Fuck you Kazuma. You weren't complaining about that the other night were you? When you were fucking me? Remember that? Maybe I shouldn't have come here. That way, you could have taken that asshole back and lived in misery for the rest of your life," Hiei huffed as he left the room and slammed the door. He stormed past Yusuke and Kurama in the living room, who jumped back from their embrace.

"Don't stop on my account," Hiei sneered as he headed for the front door. "I told you this was pointless, fox."

"Hey, where are you going?" Yusuke asked him.

"He's running away like he always does," Kuwabara answered for him as he entered the living room with a disappointed look on his face.

"Kuwabara-" Kurama began.

Hiei picked up a figurine on the table beside the door and hurled it at Kuwabara before making his dramatic exit.

"Oh yeah, real mature Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted as he dodged the projectile headed his way.

After the door slammed and another decoration slipped off the table, Yusuke and Kurama turned to Kuwabara.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"Well we were talking and I told him why I went to meet Toshi. Then I asked why he ran off and he got all defensive."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow and looked doubtfully at Kuwabara. "Was that really what pissed him off?"

Kuwabara looked caught. "Well I suppose it could have been what I said about him running off from the team…"

"Oh really?" Kurama piped up.

"…or how he took off from you the other night."

Kurama's mouth dropped. "Kuwabara, tell me you didn't."

"Yes I did; and he just proved my point by running off again. I can't deal with someone who can't face their problems, Kurama. I just got out of an unhappy relationship. I really like Hiei but I refuse to enter another relationship where I put in all the effort and get nothing in return."

Kurama was silent, many thoughts running through his mind. The urge to talk some sense in Hiei was overwhelmingly strong. He cared about his friend, and didn't want him to ruin a good relationship before it got started. But he knew that Hiei and Kuwabara had to work this out on their own, and his interference would only be a temporary patch. Besides, what did Yusuke just tell him about being a know it all?

"Look Kurama, I know you might want to help but let Hiei do this on his own. Either he's going to come to me or he isn't."

"Don't worry Kuwabara. I won't get involved."

"Not even if Hiei comes to you for advice," Yusuke stipulated.

"Not even then," Kurama promised.

"Good. So good luck with the dragon. Give him time to stop breathing fire and I'm sure he will be back," Yusuke advised.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed. After Yusuke and Kurama left Kuwabara cleaned up the broken glass and fixed a quick dinner and ate alone. He then went to bed alone. He woke up alone the next morning, ate breakfast alone and went to work. He felt like a robot again, the same ritual over and over again. He had underestimated how much he would miss the little dragon. He wanted him to come home, whatever their fight was about no long mattered.

Hiei had barely moved from the tree over the past four days. He occasionally left to find food, but he hadn't had much of an appetite, and after eating Kazuma's cuisine anything he managed just wasn't the same. He was waiting, what he was waiting for changed by the day. First, while he was upset, he was waiting for Kazuma to come and apologize. When he realized that that wasn't going to happen, he waited for Kurama to come and try to convince him to go talk to Kazuma again, but that didn't happen either. Perhaps the fox had finally learned how to mind his own business. How convenient. Then he found himself waiting for Kazuma to come and find him, again.

He found that he wanted his Kazuma back. He wanted everything that entailed. He wanted to wake up in the morning to the skull-piercing sound of the coffee grinder. He wanted to gorge himself on the spectacular meals Kazuma fixed, then complain about getting fat. He wanted to watch his new obsession _Hana Yori Dango_ on television while Kazuma was at work and no one would know. He wanted Kazuma to come home and be happy to see him, and watch him while he fixed dinner and then argue over doing the dishes. He wanted to watch the sci-fi channel and snuggle on the couch with him (which was really too small) and then he wanted to snuggle in bed against that magnificent hard body at night. And he wanted his Kazuma to make love to him again. They had only had sex that one time. Every time he thought of it, his little ass quivered in anticipation and his cock instantly sprung to attention; just like now…_Danmit!_

Alright, enough was enough. Since when did he wait for anything he wanted? If he wanted something, he simply took it. His mind was made up. He leapt off his favorite branch.

In the shower, Kuwabara resigned himself to the fact that Hiei wasn't coming back. _Damnit, why did I have to go and say that for?_ He demanded of himself. _It was for his own good,_ he decided. _Maybe he misses me too, nah, scratch that. _

He was startled out of his thoughts by the blast of cold air. He pulled back the shower curtain to see his little dragon, clad in all black with his white scarf.

"You came back?"

"Obviously."

"Hiei, I-"

"Silence. I didn't come back here to talk." They could talk later. Hiei was already peeling off his clothes and had deposited them in a neat pile.

"Close the door shorty, you're letting out all the steam."

Hiei closed the door and stepped into the steaming hot shower with his lover. "So, did you miss me?" Kuwabara teased.

"No."

"Oh really? That's too bad. I missed you."

Hiei allowed himself a hidden smile. "What did you miss about me?"

"Well Hiei," Kuwabara whispered in his ear, lathering up his hands with body wash. He started with Hiei's hair, massaging the soap in slow circles. "I missed doing this." Hiei sighed and leaned back against Kuwabara's hard body. Oh, how he had missed him as well. But he wasn't ready to crack just yet. "Did you miss this?" Kuwabara asked.

"No."

"Well I also missed cooking for you," Kuwabara said and he massaged his body, covering him in rich lather. "Did you miss my cooking, Hiei?"

"Hn."

"I missed sleeping next to you too," he changed positions so Hiei received most of the spray, the past week's grime gone down the drain, leaving a squeaky clean, very horny dragon. "Your body is so…hot," Kuwabara breathed in Hiei's ear, running his tongue along the outer edge. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut.

"But most of all Hiei," he took one of Kuwabara's cheeks in each hand, massaging them in slow circles. Hiei could feel Kuwabara's long, strong member grinding up against his back. "I missed your sweet little ass. And judging by the way your ass is moving I would say it missed me too, even if you didn't." Kuwabara slid a long finger between Hiei's cheeks, rubbing and teasing his entrance. Hiei, no longer able to contain himself, let out a small squeal.

"You like that eh, shorty? What about this?" Kuwabara slid his finger in, moving back and forth and located the hidden spot of pleasure that he was seeking.

"Huuuuh….Kazuma….fuck," Hiei whimpered, rocking back and forth on Kuwabara's finger. He wrapped one hand around his straining erection and used the other to balance against the tiled wall in the shower.

"Let me help you with that," Kuwabara's baritone voice was came out in honeyed tones, warm and sweet. He wrapped his larger hand around Hiei's and inserted a second finger into Hiei's entrance.

"Unhhhhh Kazuma…faster…more….unhhhhh," Hiei growled. He was anxious for release so that Kuwabara could slide that long, steel rod up his ass and satisfy his craving.

"What's the matter shorty? Impatient? I'll bet you can't wait for this cock, can you?" Kuwabara teased, speeding up his hand. "You're coming aren't you? I feel it in your ass!"

"KAZUMAAAAA!" Hiei shouted as his ass clenched tight around Kuwabara's finger and he released his seed to be washed away.

"Fuck me Kazuma! Fuck me now!" Hiei wailed.

Kuwabara jerked Hiei around and lifted him up as if he were light as a feather. Hiei wrapped his legs around Kuwabara's waist instinctively. Kuwabara entered Hiei with one hard unceremonious thrust. Hiei let out a yelp in shock.

"You'd better man up shorty," Kuwabara groaned. "I'm taking it hard and fast!" And with that he found his rhythm, leaning Hiei at angle so he could penetrate as deep as possible. His thrusting was relentless, leaving Hiei breathless, and with a searing pain that had him begging for more.

"Kazuma," Hiei panted. "Ohhhh, Kazuma don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"You like that don't you shorty? I knew you missed me didn't you? You wanted your Kazuma didn't you?"

"Yes Kazuma! Oh god, I missed you! I wanted you! Faster Kazuma! Harder! Give it to me Kazuma! You're a 'real man' aren't you? Well fuck me like one!" Hiei was almost screaming.

"Oh is that what you want? A real man huh? How's this?" Kuwabara slammed and slammed, pounding harder and faster than even he thought he was capable.

Hiei was beyond coherent vocabulary. Whatever nonsense escaped his lips was enough to convince Kuwabara that he had given Hiei what he wanted.

Kuwabara felt his end approaching. "Hold on tight shorty, I'm coming!" He hollered as his strokes took on a rhythm of their own, his orgasm bursting from his core.

Later, Kuwabara lay in bed with his little dragon curled on top of him. He thought back on the steamy reunion that had them both so blissfully spent. The two of them hadn't talked about why Hiei had run off in the first place. He put it out of his mind, deciding it wasn't important for at the moment. What was important was that his dragon was back; and he was sure that uneasy feeling that crept into his mind would disappear.

Or so he hoped.

**Well all is well again, right? Will there be any consequences for sweeping their issues under the rug? Would I ask this question if there weren't any? Stay tuned for the sequel!**

**Well folks, that's all for this short tale. I have started on the first chapter for the sequel so it should be up soon. I put that little steamy treat in here for you for waiting so patiently; particularly TM29, who was apparently suffering from withdrawal. How's about another dose of that **_**Placebo**_**, eh? Yeah, I just read the latest chapter and I'm hooked. And there was this story I was reading called **_**Something Wicked this Way Comes,**_** and the author promised to update, and I'm waiting…before she takes off around the world…if she hasn't already….**

**Ok, enough of that. What am I working on? Well I think it's time for Kurama to visit **_**The Shrink**_** again, what do you think? And what about **_**The Letter**_**? I'm still stuck, but I've been consulting, and may just try that crazy idea that a certain someone with a lot of Time on Her Hands pitched to me. Also, another chapter of **_**Cursed**_** will be coming shortly. We FINALLY find out who this Godatsusha is. **

**Peace and love,**

**NG714**

**My birthday is next month. Guess what day? And I already know what I want….**


End file.
